Dark Hearts' Desire
by drusillatheseer
Summary: After the tragic death of Tara, Willow is left dark and seeking revenge. She finds an unlikely friend and ally in the vampire Drusilla. Can these two dark hearts be healed? Will love find a way to cheat death and betrayal?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello gentle viewers! This is the second fic I've ever written and I'm very excited about the concept. This takes place during season six after the episode "Seeing Red." The twist I've made involves Drusilla and Dark Willow teaming up to make the best out of their horrific situations. Don't worry, this is not a romantic pairing- just a convenient "evil" alliance! **

**Disclaimer: VIOLENCE! This does contain the same amount of violence as the television show portrays. Rating may increase in future chapters. Other than that… there may be some romance towards the end of future chapters. Please be aware that I own nothing! This is purely for entertainment purposes.**

**That being said: Enjoy!**

From the moment she dipped her fingers in the dark magic, Willow knew that if there could not be restoration…she would have revenge. Revenge on the people who sent her love's blood splattering across the room, and the slayer that was too righteous to stop them. Humanity. She wouldn't stop them because they were human. There are vampires and demons that have a much higher capacity for humanity than some humans; particularly these humans. It's time for them to go. Black veins running hot and dark through her pale skin- Willow was ready for things to get revenge-y. She tracked Warren down to a dark forest on the outskirts of town. Misty, dank, yet bathed in moonlight. Tara's song echoed in her head "now I'm bathed in light, something just isn't right…" Willow knew she had to choke back her tears if she's going to… "Don't you dare! He's mine!"

Like a spider who's pray is still wriggling in the web, Drusilla gently held Warren to prevent him from escaping. She didn't like having captives, but this random human who wandered into her woods seems to be important. "My, my Little tree is all grown up. Still human but more than human. Goddess- yet dark like me. Were you going to eat this?" Dru asks, eerily calm and not taking her eyes off of the witch. "Eat? Ew! I mean no… but he's my kill! You don't know what he's done!" There's flecks of Willow's normal-self showing, but not enough to let her dark magick go. Dru laughs, she could bleed him dry faster than she could cast any spell at all. 142 years of practice really makes killing an art. This scared, hurt little girl is no killer. But- if that's what she wants to be… "I know what he's done… she's still staining your heart and your hands and your eyes all red. I can bring her back- and give up my dinner- but… it will cost you the sunshine."

All this information had Willow reeling! Is she really bargaining with a vampire for a kill right now? How could Drusilla possibly know… she doesn't seem like the type that chats with her food? Sunshine? What does that even mean? But one thought rose above all the others like a phoenix from the ashes. She can bring Tara back. "What do I have to do?" the witch growled. This is the only way she will let the world keep turning. The moment hope is lost for Tara and her vengeance is exacted, Willow intended to end the world. Now- now there might be hope brought in the form of an insane, babbling vampire. But Drusilla knows her pain, she lost a lover once.

Drusilla had been in these woods for about a year. She came back for Spike, to be a family again. Every attempt to bring her family back together has ended up with her burning one way or another. Her sire set heron fire, and William set her heart ablaze at stake-point. He chose the sunshine over her. Now- it was time for night to return. "Very simple, little tree. Slay the slayer. I use her heaven sent blood for a bargain and your heart flutters back down to you. Perhaps my heart will return to me too." Never has Willow felt so much pity for a soulless thing like Dru. They shouldn't be able to feel love, or compassion towards mortals or each other. Yet somehow Drusilla felt all these things. Buffy was responsible for Tara's death. She should've killed the trio when she had the chance. If this is what she has to do to get her love back… "Done." The witch answered with conviction. Her eyes darkened once more- "now hand him over."

Drusilla couldn't believe her luck! New dark goddess in town and they can be friends! Even better, she might have her William back soon. More than a century of love, being parted for this long has taken a toll. Dru smirks and hands over the wriggling prey. Now- she's not one for torture, but she's incredibly interested in seeing a scorned lover find justice. Much like the spidery way Drusilla had him caught, Willow binds Warren's limbs to two trees. Time for Warren to bargain. "Wi-Willow, don't you see how ridiculous this is? I mean… I wasn't even aiming for- listen you stupid-" "Bored now." And those were the last words uttered and heard by the man who slayed the innocent light witch. Without a sound, his skin lay on the ground and his head tilt down. But Willow's work wasn't done. She grabbed Drusilla's hand and started to hover above the ground. She looked down at her flight companion and smirked. "Come on, sister. Let's go chase the sunshine." Drusilla hadn't felt this understood and cared for since she lost her Spike. "Sister." Perhaps Drusilla could have a family after all.

**To be continued… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello gentle viewers! So this one is even less canon than the first chapter. We are skipping Willow's pursuit of the other two trio members and going right into the battle at the magic box. There is some violence, no death, and nothing more gruesome than the actual show depicts. Once again, I own nothing! With all that in mind… Please enjoy Chapter 2!**

Drusilla always wanted to know what flying was like. She knew she'd jump from a mountain top if her Spike were ever dusted, but only as a final act. This, flying through the night with the witch, was much less final. She felt safe with someone so powerful on her side. She's finally found someone half as scorned and dark as she is. Then Drusilla has the deep realization that she's been so enamored with the stars and the view- that she hasn't bothered to ask where they're going.

Willow originally wanted to kill the other two members of the trio. They allowed their leader to slaughter her Tara- but vengeance can wait. If there's even a chance that this vampire can bring her Tara back- that is much more important. Willow's eyes water at the thought of her sweet Tara seeing what she's become. Followed by the nagging thought "Will she even love me anymore?"

When they land just outside the magic shop, Dru pipes up. "Sunshine is in there. They're in there. Don't take the watcher's magic! All full of light and puppies and sympathy… bad tweedy man wants to make you cry." Willow only half understands her babble, but she gets the message. Light magic is just a poison now- not a weapon for the taking. Tara would be ashamed- but Tara's not here. Once the two dark ladies enter the shop- Xander holds Buffy back from landing a hard punch to Willow's face. Willow laughs "Well, that's going to make play time so much easier."

Buffy shoves Xander away and then pauses to ask: "Will? What are you doing with Drusilla? I know she's… a monster- but Spike's leftovers as a rebound? Really?" Oh Drusilla heard enough to slit the slayer's throat to stop her from talking right this instant, but she knew she had to keep the slayer alive for one more night. Drusilla slapped the slayer and held her up by her neck. "I should take your eyes out for even looking at my Spike." Dru shifted into her game face as soon as she got a good look into the slayer's thoughts. Oh she did much more than look at her poor Spike. God, the horror of what that girl had done to him! Shagged him into submission. Dru gritted her sharp teeth and growled "Little Tree, it's time to fly away. Throw fire at the book behind the shelf and let's leave the dust behind." Giles couldn't believe his sneak attack was revealed by a bloody seer! I mean really, if a dark witch wasn't enough to handle.

Willow's eyes turned one shade blacker at Buffy's insult. How could she think that? That she could move on and- No. Now is not the time to be a hurt little girl. Willow became a force. Upon hearing Drusilla's warnings she just smirked. "Thanks sweety." A blaze lit in her hand and she threw it at the book shelf before Giles could even process what had happened. The watcher was knocked back, not dead- but burned. Not that Willow cared who was damaged in her war path. "Bye now." Willow took Drusilla's other hand and began to float out of the door. By now, Buffy was passed out and Drusilla was dragging her by the neck. A rather easy capture actually.

Now it was Willow's turn to ask Drusilla: "We have her, now how do I get my Tara back?" Drusilla smiled. Seeing Buffy's body so limp by her hand gave her so much glee and satisfaction, even though she's still breathing. As satisfying as that sight is, the next destination would be Dru's favorite part. "A cave in the heart of darkness… My William fights for a soul. We need to fetch it before it lights up his insides." Willow felt a little sick and confused. Spike with a soul? That does seem… wrong. That soul should go to her Tara. Although the flight to Africa would be a long one, at least she had her babbling friend for company. "Safari time it is, then." Willow said determinedly as they began their journey- chasing the night sky, halfway across the globe before dawn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello gentleviewers! Sorry I've failed to update this for so long… I blame Angelus. So- this chapter is unique in that it's mostly told from Spike's perspective. The events of the episode "Seeing Red" are VERY vaguely referred to. The rating is up to interpretation depending upon what crimes Angelus has committed against Drusilla. There's also a reference to the episode "Crush" in there that very literally crushed my heart. No real warnings except some implications. I own nothing, Jon Snow. Enjoy!**

Dark, dank and bathed in moonlight. "This cave is exactly the kind of place Drusilla and I used to call home." Spike's thoughts were scattered to say the least. His body bruised and battered, his mind tested just as harshly. He never wanted to be the kind of monster Angelus was. He didn't think he was capable until he tried to- god! Would a soul even be redemption enough? He certainly never forgave Angel for all the nasty things he did to Dru back when she was human. And after he sired her. And and and… there's so much damage there a little soul could never clean up his muddy dark heart. There's a world of difference between survival and sadistically destroying your food. Spike was convinced to never let it get that far. No- he'd show himself that there was light in him brighter than his golden blonde hair.

He continued punching the fire demon until it just- poof! "Bloody hell! What's all this about? Hm? Can't prove myself if the ruddy target disappears! Come on out and die, ya… uh…" Spike stammered, not believing the sight glowing at the entrance to the cave. She always did have a glow about her. "Effulgent." He would always tell her, but she'd never believe him wholeheartedly. She silently glided into the cave, so graceful and slow. "Spike? Come to princess…please?"

That pleading quiver in her voice was the most agonizing temptation he'd ever heard. She, not Buffy, was the woman he had wronged the most. Letting her go, holding a stake to her heart and saying such hurtful things. He threw her away. Was this his next test? Would he have to wrong her once more? Kill his sweet sire simply because she was soulless? To atone for every delicious atrocity they committed over a century of passion? Was she even real? Does it matter… He reached down and grabbed a sharp piece of an old wooden crate and held it behind his back as he approached Drusilla.

Upon seeing his choice, what her dear boy is willing to do, Drusilla has to stifle tears. A thousand whips couldn't do the damage that one little move did. "William? I'm not here to count stars. Your friend…your friend the witch needs your winnings." Spike stops about two footsteps from his former lover and drops the stake. Dru has always been a bit confusing, but now even he is perplexed. "Witch? Witch has a soul, Dru. Now go home." His words are cold and flat, falling to the cave floor. "Dismissive, aren't we, William? Well it's the witches' heart that needs the soul. It's been crying for days since her sweater turned red and her eyes turned black."

Willow decided she had waited outside the cave long enough. Her heels clicked and there was a soft scraping sound as she dragged Buffy's unconscious body into the entryway. "Tara's dead, Spikey. And if you have any brains left that weren't toasted by that chip- you'll hand over the soul. Now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Gentleviewers! So there's a few references in this chapter… If you haven't watched the show Angel- then you might not be aware that Drusilla went to LA to try to be a family with Darla and Angel again. After Angel set her on fire, a very clear rejection, she went to Sunnydale to try to win back Spike in the episode "Crush." We all know how that went. So- all this rejection, all this pain, has sent her into a very delicate state that is put over the edge here. Suicidal thoughts are implied. Other than that- no warnings for violence just yet. Once again, I own nothing! The quotes and characters are borrowed for feelsy entertainment purposes only. Now- please enjoy the next installment. **

A smirk developed over the witch's dark lips as she saw Spike's jaw practically fall to the floor at her new appearance. "Wi-Willow? Who- whose body is that?" Spike managed to stammer. Drusilla used to love his stammer. Her sweet little poet couldn't make words work when he first saw her. That was the first time she ever felt beautiful. But oh- oh this is the sort of speechlessness that is not followed up with love. It's the sort that might be the death of everyone in this bloody cave. Drusilla knew she had to be- delicate. "Spike-", she started, "the slayer with the sun in her hair still has a heart that beats… but her blood, love, it's going to make us a witch." There was a long pause.

"Dru- what did you do?" Spike tossed Drusilla aside and ran to Buffy. Not the first time that's happened, physically or metaphorically. He lunges to hold her but Willow freezes him in his tracks. No way her ticket to Tara is going to be stolen by some sick…thing. "I brought her back once, Spikey. And she just couldn't stop whining about it. She wants heaven back, and I want my happy ending. So- you're going to sit down and deal!" Willow looks over Spike's shoulder and sees a heart breaking sight behind him. "Oh god! Look what you did… Now I'm going to have to fix her again." Willow throws Spike to the ground to tend to her newly broken friend.

Drusilla sat against the wall sobbing softly into the dark curls that fell around her face. Simple motion, him just walking past her, but it meant she really had lost her world. Her William rejected her once again. "All crosses and messes and light! Too loud, too light, isn't right…isn't right… No- all right, I'm a bad little doll to ever think- think I'm sweet enough to bring my baby back to the dark. Not Daddy, not grandmumy, not even death wants my kisses." Drusilla's eyes were haunted with all the priests and family members that told her she was an evil thing long before she ever was. But when she was with Spike, all the wrongs they did felt like tiny acts of mercy given as presents to the living who could've died being tortured by her sire. Now- all she's just wrong and alone. Willow glares over at Spike after hearing her babbling and a look of shame and pity crosses his face. He slowly stands and approaches Dru and the witch.

She's so broken. The most good he's ever done was not stabbing the occasional baddie with the slayer- no. It was putting the sweet porcelain pieces of her heart back together. This soul- the soul he is so close to winning, will just hold him back and scorn them both until they're even madder. No- that soul won't let him do real good. He kneels down and keeps eye contact with Drusilla, but speaks to Willow. "The soul… You can have it. It's yours to heal your heart." Dru looks at him in sheer disbelief. He's made his choice and it isn't the slayer. Drusilla's tears of anguish turned to those of love as her smile grew. She echoes a very simple request she begged for so many years ago. "Kill her for princess?"

Spike smiles and walks away, bringing back with him the demon that was about to endow him with a soul. With pride in his stride and his cheekbones flexing with newly born purpose he replies "I'll turn her into messes."


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning! This chapter contains violence, character death, and some gruesome imagery. However, I would venture to say that none of this is more shocking or violent than anything that has happened on the show. Direct references to "Seeing Red" have been made, but I'd like to remind my readers that I own nothing! Happy birthday Joss Whedon, all these feels go out to you. **

**Enjoy. Grr. Arrgh. **

After a long moment of negotiation and British swear words, the demon decided that Spike had earned the soul. Now- the ritual had to begin. But there's one little problem, Tara's body didn't come along on the flight all the way to Africa. How can a witch reignite the spark of life from thousands of miles away?

Drusilla heard the questions in her head and took Willow's hand gently. "Summon her here…All the pretty pictures in your brain, pour them onto the rock. Bring her to you." Willow isn't used to having her mind read, or being encouraged to use magic to solve problems. It truly is surprising that the most nurturing and understanding of friendships came from a vampire. I suppose, her having been around forever might help.

Drusilla walked over to Spike, and he held her- oh and this time he meant it. This is the most genuine sort of touch. Not apologetic or pleading, simply supportive in nature. He held her and they looked into each other's eyes- both so blue and full of longing. They were in love for a century and a quarter, and it seems they still are.

A flash of green envy splashed in Willow's black eyes upon seeing such happiness. She wants to be looked at that way. She wants to be wonderful. Only in Tara's eyes was she ever something to behold. Willow became furious at how soon this was taken from her. The idea that she'll never be magnificent-never be somebody's someone- Her power sent a sonic boom through the cave that literally swept all of them off of their feet.

After everyone resumed standing- they could all see the body lying on the floor. Tara. She was still wearing the blood stained sweater. Willow got horrible flashbacks of her just saying "your shirt." She hadn't grieved yet- she'd been much too angry. Consumed by vengeance, Anya would be proud. Still, the witch was not impervious to tears. She wiped them away before the others could notice, not that anything could be hidden from the seer in the room.

Just as she's prepared to do the spell, there's a rustling sound. Buffy woke up. She might be a bit tougher to kill while she's conscious. Neither Dru nor Willow want to look at the angry slayer, so they turn to Spike to give him the hardest task he has ever faced. Keeping his promise to kill that slayer.

With every step of his boot Spike thought of a reason that slayer should die. She's the only one that can unleash his grandsire, Angelus. Thump. Spike thought of every moment she abused his affections, kicked him, and used him as a pawn. Thump. Spike thought of the witch standing in the corner who lost a love so true they lit up the world together. Thump. He thought of all the people the witch would kill if this slayer lived to see morning. Thump. Most importantly, he thought of how Drusilla might die of a shattered heart if he broke one more promise.

The slayer woke up and stammered a bit, confused by her surroundings. Dark, dank yet hotter than any crypt in Sunnydale. "What the... Spike? Did you- what did you do?" She looked up at him in disgust. His face shifted as he knelt to the ground and grabbed her by the throat. "Somethin' I should have done a long bloody time ago." Her eyes widen in terror and shock as he slits her throat with a razor sharp fingernail, spilling her blood into a pool around Tara's body.

No tears for her former best friend, Willow smiles almost as much as Drusilla. She looks down, knowing she has all the ingredients to play God, "Now the fun starts."


End file.
